By The River
by LuceScuro
Summary: After getting upset Zelos walks out to calm himself where he encounters an unexpected visitor who he forms an unexpected bond with. KratosZelos


**A/N: **_Yeah, it Kratos/Zelos... sorta. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

-

Zelos let out a grumble as he walked through the forest. It wasn't often that he lost his temper in front of his hunnies but this time he couldn't control himself. So he had decided to take a walk to cool his nerves. He couldn't have his hunnies running away from him in fright now could he? Zelos paused in his stomping to glare at a leaf that had dared to cross his path, before continuing his walk.

After much walking, Zelos finally reached the river. Sitting himself down, Zelos glared into the water. He supposed he was over reacting and he to admit even he was surprised at his outburst. However, when Sheena insulted not only him but, his mother too; Zelos got _mad_. And when Zelos was mad he was _mad_.

The red-haired chosen sighed and tried his best not to think about the problem but it seemed the more he tried the harder it was. Eventually he gave up and let his mind wander. Zelos knew that his mother wasn't exactly the best mother in the world, he was no fool, but, he never thought if her as _bad_. In fact, Zelos prided himself in having one of the most beautiful (_the_ most beautiful, in Zelos' opinion) women in Tethe'alla as his mother.

His hand absent-mindedly picked up the pebble it was unconsciously searching for and, surprisingly, threw it into the river. Watching the ripples in the river, Zelos felt surprisingly calm, he decided it was time to head back. Still not moving Zelos told himself that Lloyd and the others were probably really worried and running around frantically to find him.

Just as he was about to get up Zelos found that he had a sword at his neck. "Why are you here?"

Zelos let out a snort at the question. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Answer me and I shall answer you," the attacker proposed.

"It's not like it any concern of _yours_, Kratos, and you know what? I really don't care what you're doing here," Zelos retorted, looking away from the seraphim and the sun.

"I that is how you it to be then, fine, answer me and I won't slit your throat," the auburn haired man growled.

Zelos waved his hand dismissively as he replied, "You talk as if I care about living. It makes to difference to me you decide to kill me."

The sword moved closer cutting into his skin lightly before removing itself completely. "It would hurt Lloyd if you died. Do you not care about that?"

"I guess… but not so much that I'd care about keeping myself alive. But _this_," Zelos gestured exaggeratingly to the thin cut on his neck that only produced a couple drops of blood, "is unacceptable. I how am I to impress my hunnies if I have this hideous scar on my neck?"

Kratos arched a fine brow, "If it bothers you so much than why don't you just heal it?"

Zelos shrugged, "I'll do it later."

"I still want you to answer my question," Kratos commented.

Zelos frowned, "If you care _that_ much I guess I'll tell you. I just got into a fight with Sheena and needed to take a walk to clear out my head."

Kratos quirked another eyebrow, "Why? It's not like you have a brain."

"Hey! What are you insinuating?" Zelos demanded, slightly offended that Kratos who hardly know the _meaning_ of the word 'joke' could poke fun at him.

"Nothing, it was just a harmless joke," Kratos said, making himself comfortable beside Zelos.

"Kratos," Zelos began, looking at the said seraphim glad he didn't have to look up anymore, "why are _you_ here?"

Kratos smirked and leaned back slightly on his elbows, "I though you didn't care?"

"I don't!" Zelos protested, then calmed down, "I'm just curious."

"Of course you don't," Kratos' smirk grew wider, "Then I shall answer you. I am merely here to check up on Lloyd and see how he's progressing."

"'Check up on'?" Zelos raised a sceptical eyebrow, "You mean spy on? Does your son know that you spy on him like a sex-deprived pervert? You incestuous, pedophile!"

Kratos' eyes widened and a light blush appeared on his face, whether it was from anger or embarrassment only he knows, "How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"What? So it's true?" Zelos asked with a big grin on his face.

"It most certainly is not! I do not _check up_ on Lloyd because I have an unhealthy obsession with him! I check up on him because I am simply worried about his well being like any normal parent," Kratos shot back, outraged that Tethe'alla's chosen could suggest suck a ludicrous thing.

Zelos patted Kratos' back as a peace offering. "Yeah, I know."

Kratos made move to get up when he noticed a hand had wrapped itself around his wrist. Looking at the owner of the said hand Kratos raised an inquisitive brow, "Yes?"

Zelos stared back evenly, "Did I say you could leave?"

Kratos raised both eyebrows this time, "When I ever need your permission? And further more," Kratos smirked, "since when did _you_ ever want _me_ to be in your company?"

Zelos snorted, "I dunno. I guess I just don't want to go back yet. Why don't you stay so we can talk about… the end of the world or something?"

"That's a sensitive and boring topic, are you sure you can stay serious that long? Shouldn't you be off hitting on some poor and unfortunate woman?" Kratos teased smugly, sitting back down nonetheless.

"I can be serious! I have a serious side to you know! I just don't show it as much," Zelos snapped back.

Kratos smiled, "I apologize, I was wrong to judge."

"Be quiet," Zelos mumbled, "You're not supposed to apologize for joking."

"Oh? But you were offended weren't you?" Kratos asked, looking at the younger man interestedly.

Zelos rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Since when did _you_ start caring about that, huh?"

Kratos frowned, offended, "Despite what you might believe, Zelos, I do not go around, for lack any better words, to screw around with people for fun. And don't you dare comment on that," Kratos warned that man beside him.

"I wasn't going to, pervert." Zelos smirked before continuing, "You sure screwed Lloyd up."

Kratos glared at him, "I assure you that wasn't intentional."

"Uh-huh," Zelos mumbled sarcastically.

"It wasn't," Kratos said dangerously.

Zelos sighed and leaned against the blue clad man (he wore blue when he was 'evil' right?), "I know. It never is intentional."

Kratos didn't comment knowing it was not his place to ask about the red haired man's personal life. Instead he allowed himself to relax against the younger man and lean back slightly. Kratos looked across the river and wondered if Zelos would try to stop him again if he tried to leave.

"So, what's up with Yuan?" Zelos asked out of the random.

Kratos blinked, surprised, "Pardon?"

"I said: 'what's up with Yuan'," Zelos repeated.

"What do you mean 'what's up with Yuan'?" Kratos shifted slightly so he could look down at the younger man though, all he could really see was the top of his hair as Zelos was looking towards the river.

"I mean, are you two screwing or what?" Zelos inquired casually.

Kratos nearly fell over from shock, "What!"

Zelos moved so that he was no longer leaning against the auburn haired seraphim and looked at him curiously with one eyebrow raised. "What is with you and lusting over other guys?"

"Lusting over!"

"Tell me does this really feel better than kissing a girl to you?" Zelos asked before leaning in towards Kratos.

"What are you!" Was all Kratos could manage before he found Zelos' lips over his own.

The lips were soft, contradicting the younger mans sharp tongue, and they were moist. They weren't really hot or cold just wet, sort of. The kiss itself was nothing passionate as there was no love or lust between the two men. There was shock on Kratos' side and question on Zelos' side. Nothing more, nothing less. That is to say, it's not like it was an unpleasant feeling either. It was indescribable in its own way.

Zelos pulled with a smirk on his handsome face, "By Martel, you kiss as slow as you talk."

Kratos answered with a grunt before talking, "I think I'm going to leave now."

Zelos stuck out his bottom lip in a mock pout, "Why? Is big old Kratos going to be scared off by one measly little kiss?"

"I most certainly am not scared," Kratos said, defending himself once again.

"Or perhaps," Zelos' smirk turning into a grin, "Kratos is afraid of playing uke!"

Kratos' eyebrow twitched with irritation, "I am _not_ going to discuss this with _you_ of all people. Not now, not ever."

Zelos let out a laugh, "You might not live that long! If you don't talk about your _special_ fears with me now you might never get the chance to confront your problems!"

Kratos sighed and stood up, brushing off the non-existing dirt off his clothes before offering a hand to Zelos. Zelos paused in his laughing to stare at the offered hand in surprise. He quickly grabbed and pulled himself up and let go immediately.

"Alright, Kratos, this was fun we should do it again sometime," Zelos offered, holding his hand out.

"Yes, perhaps the next time I come to check up on Lloyd," Kratos replied, taking Zelos' hang and shaking it.

"Good then, it's a date!" Zelos winked and let go of the older man's hand.

Kratos sighed once again, "Call it whatever you wish but, when we meet again on business everything must be like it was, understood?"

Zelos cocked his head to the side, "What makes you think anything has changed?"

Kratos stared at him for a moment before nodding and looking away. "Goodbye, Chosen of Tethe'alla," Kratos called on his wings and lifted himself into the air.

"Goodbye, you perverted, incestuous pedophile!" Zelos shouted as Kratos flew away only earning a faint snort as a reply.

Smiling to himself Zelos began to head back to Meltokio forgetting why he had left in the first place.

-

"That stupid, selfish, arrogant, idiotic, perverted, disgusting, egoistic, moronic chosen!" Sheena ranted to a room full of people, "How could he just disappear! He makes me so mad I just want to… I just want to…"

"Hug me, kiss me, sleep with me?" A suave voice suggested, having just entered the room.

Sheena whirled around, turning red, "No! And where have you been! Do you know how long you've been gone! And," she raised a brow, "Why is there a cut on your neck?"

"No, were you worried?" Zelos asked, ignoring the girl's last question and making himself comfortable on a couch, tired after such a long walk.

Sheena faltered slightly, "No… I was irritated at having to wait for _your_ sorry ass to show up!"

"Comments about my fine behind already Sheena? Why you move quite fast don't you? So, when shall we take this to the bedroom?" Zelos asked, leaning back in the chair.

"Never! Who'd want to spend time with you?" Sheena retorted, a blush on her cheeks.

Zelos smiled, "You can't say that. Really you should be grateful I'm asking you to spend time with me because not only all me human hunnies but apparently even _angel_ hunnies are competing to spend time with me. And this," Zelos motioned to the cut on his neck, "I proof of their fighting."

"What are you talking about?" Sheena snapped.

Zelos got up gracefully and walked towards the stairs. "Can't tell, it's me and my hunny's secret," and with that Zelos Wilder went to his room to rest.


End file.
